Super-Agent
by garbygal
Summary: Birkhoff is put undercover in the middle of nowhere with a new secret agent he has to train. What will hapen and why is Division secretly training a secret agent? Will Birkhoff like what he finds out?


Chapter One

"You called boss?" Birkhoff walked slowly into Percy's office. He had been in the computer lab with the recruits when he had gotten the message Percy wanted to see him. Being called to Percy's office was the last thing anyone in division wanted, especially Birkhoff, because it never meant anything good.

Percy quickly wrapped up the project he was working on; tapping the computer keys lightly, then looked up to give Birkhoff his full attention. "Yes Birkhoff, have a seat."

Inwardly Birkhoff groaned. If he was being asked to sit down, that meant this wasn't a quick problem or question, it was probably some extensive problem Percy needed him to solve that would take three days to correct. Sitting down, Birkhoff asked, "What can I do for you boss?"

"Operation Red Shadow." Percy simply replied.

After waiting for an explanation and Percy not offering one, Birkhoff questioned, "Operation Red Shadow?"

With a nod Percy replied, "It is a mission to create the ultimate undercover agent."

Birkhoff felt a wave of fear. He had been right, some kind of huge mission that would take days to sort out. "And I need to do what here?"

Percy just gave Birkhoff a smile. "You are going to be our technician."

The fact that a new agent would need a technician was scary unless they were a robot- and there was no way this could be the case. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Percy replied, "I haven't explained t yet."

Birkhoff was startled by Percy's sudden outburst. "Sorry sir."

"It's okay." He replied, "So what we are planning is to send you and our new super-agent-to-be undercover so no one knows we are developing this weapon. We are going to enhance the agent with a regiment of drugs to make her sleep less, think and act quicker and get stronger. She will have implants to boost everything as well."

"Like computer chip implants" Birkhoff figured that might be what they needed him for.

"Exactly. While she is training, you will get the chips from the bioengineering firm and make the final adjustments and implanting."

"Great." Birkhoff sarcastically replied.

"We need this done Birkhoff. We need secret weapons in our fight. Otherwise we can't compete. And I need you to be the one to do that for us- you're the one with the skills to do it."

"Fantastic." Birkhoff again sarcastically replied

"So you and the super-agent have to be out of sight so no one knows- not even Amanda and the recruits know about it." Percy explained.

Birkhoff shifted nervously in his chair. "Out of sight where?" he was a little afraid of the answer.

"Grand Rapids, Michigan." Percy replied.

"I haven't ever heard of that place." This time he gave a huge eye roll.

"That's the point." Percy replied.

"So you are sending me to the middle of nowhere with some other agent to hide us as we build a super-agent." Birkhoff questioned to make sure she understood correctly.

"Exactly." Percy was glad Birkhoff understood even if he could tell that Birkhoff understood even if he could tell that Birkhoff was not happy about it. "You will leave tomorrow."

"What exactly are you going to tell everyone about where I am?"

Thinking for a few minutes, Percy finally replied, "Michael is the only other one who knows. He will be telling everyone when they have a new tech on Monday that you were sent undercover, but no more than that."

"Well, it's not my choice, so I guess all I can say is okay boss" Birkhoff was still obviously annoyed.

"You're right, so just do your job or we'll cancel you." Percy warned him. "Report to the car pool at 8:00 AM tomorrow."

"Alright." Birkhoff let out a sigh as he stood, then he left Percy's office.

He did nothing but what Percy asked, yet here he was stuck with a crappy assigned to the middle of nowhere with only one other agent. As he was angrily storming towards his office, he almost ran into Michael. Michael threw up his hands to keep Birkhoff from running into him. "Hey Birkhoff." Michael greeted him, "I take it you talked to Percy."

Birkhoff glared at Michael. "Yes. Percy told me all about my fantastic mission." He sarcastically replied.

"I can tell he didn't tell you who the other agent is going to be." Michael smiled in reply.

"I don't know who it could be that it would make a difference." Birkhoff answered in reply.

"Even if they are about 5'4", long blond hair, pretty face, beautiful legs?" Michael asked as Birkhoff watched him, not believing what he was saying.

"Percy is sending me out with a girl" Birkhoff questioned.

"Yeah." Michael laughed in reply. "You have to have a cover."

"We're going to be a couple?" Birkhoff wasn't sure about that- this mission just got better and better.

"Um, yeah." Michael replied in disbelief. "That's usually what a boy and a girl do."

"Great. Birkhoff couldn't believe it, his mission managed to get even worse. "Do I know the agent?"

Michael shook his head no. "She's top secret. Never been in Division, I've only ever seen a picture. I will be escorting her to the airport to meet you in the morning."

"So Percy and us are the only ones that know about this and we're the only ones who will have met her in person?"

Michael nodded. "Safer that way. No one knows what they will be looking for."

"Why me, Mikey? I've been good; I do what I'm asked. Why am I being punished?"

Laughing, Michael replied, "It's not a punishment Birkhoff. You're going on a mission. Fulfillment something we need done."  
"And I have to go to the middle of nowhere to do that?" Birkhoff protested.

Just do your mission. It's not like you wouldn't come home eventually."

"Yeah." Birkhoff reluctantly agreed, knowing that he wouldn't win this argument.

"Think of it this way- you get to shack up with a beautiful woman." Michael tried to get Birkhoff to look at the bright side, "And you get to pretend to be her boyfriend."

"Yeah- I can look but not touch." Birkhoff easily recited the company line.

"Come on- what Percy doesn't know when you are a long ways from Division won't kill him." Michael replied.

Birkhoff just laughed at Michael's suggestion. "Yeah, for you maybe. I'm just the whipping boy. They'd find out and have me canceled for it."

Michael couldn't deny that might be the case for him. Either way, Birkhoff had his mission- he had no choice but to follow orders. "You know you have to do it, so you may as well make the best of it."

"Yeah." Birkhoff replied still annoyed.

Heading back to his office, Birkhoff grabbed a bag from under his bed, opening it up to pack some clothes. He just didn't understand why this mission was so important. One secret agent didn't really give them a lot of power and eventually they would find out what she looked like, then the secret- the benefit of her being secretive was gone.

Either way he thought as he threw clothes into the bag, he knew that he had to go along with it and not ask questions. Division had given him a second chance and they would not hesitate to take it away from him- by killing him- if he didn't do as they asked or if he asked too many questions.

He realized that he should be happy- he was going to be able to leave Division and live in normal society for a while. As tech, he finally did get to leave occasionally- now he would be completely out for a while- even if he was in the middle of nowhere. It just bothered him- all the secrecy. It was like there was something they weren't telling him. He had to worry about what they would be using her for.

That was the scariest part of the whole aspect of Division. Normally it wouldn't be anything to worry about, but with Division, you never knew what they were going to do. The mission could seem completely innocent then Percy could somehow make it the most brutal, cruel mission ever.

Not sure what to do- he had to follow the mission- but he was afraid what to do. Finally he just lay down in bed after he finished packing. He had to just go along with it- there was just nothing else for him to do. He zipped up his suitcase and grabbed another one. He knew he should take as much of his stuff as he could- who knew when the mission would be over and when he would get to come back home. He wondered what the agent would look like, what she would be like. Being so young when Division had grabbed him, Birkhoff had never had the chance to experience really living with a woman. He wondered what she would think of him, if she would like him, or if she would be snotty and think of him as just the knowledgeable technician. Odds are, with his luck, she would be a model, or at least could have been, but wouldn't give him the time of day. That's how things worked for him. Nothing ever turned out in good ways for him- it was always the worst case scenario.

He still felt that way the next morning when he arrived at the airport. He was excited but concerned, knowing that there were so many ways this could turn out. It was bittersweet too, Michael was his closest friend, the only person he had allowed to get close to him, and this would be one of the last times he would see him for who knew how long. Sure he would talk to him and communicate about the mission, but that would not be the same as seeing Michael every day. Michael had been the friend that got Birkhoff through the situation of Division and he was going to miss him. Then again- he wouldn't have to see Percy or Amanda, the Dragon Lady, for a long time either and those things were definitely good.

Glancing at his wrist, Birkhoff saw it was about 9:00 AM. He wondered where Michael and this super-agent were. Finally he caught them as they walked towards him. Michael had been right- the super-agent was a beautiful young woman and Birkhoff was going to have a hard tie following Division's rules while shacked up with her.


End file.
